I love you, goodbye
by icy sweet candy
Summary: [TezukaFuji][FujiSaeki][EijiOishi][AtobeJiroh] I love you, goodbye..those were the last words that were heard before they parted. Tezuka left, thinking it was for the best. Will they be together again? Yes, but there are bumps on the way...
1. Chapter 1

Tezuka took a glance at Fuji. His usually smiling face was now replaced by an almost crying tensai. Tezuka knew that their friendship will eventually lead to something more but refused to accept the unspoken fact. Tezuka loved Fuji and Fuji loved Tezuka but no one really made the first move to either prove or disprove it. The truth was, Tezuka was afraid, afraid that it will not work out, afraid that he'll cause Fuji more pain than what he's causing to him right now.

"Why?? Why do you need to go away from us? And from me?" Fuji said while fighting back his tears. "I mean I never said I love you but I thought you felt what I felt for you." Fuji added softly.

Yes, Tezuka knew very well that Fuji loved him. Tezuka also knew that Fuji deserved someone better, someone who will not hurt him as he would probably do to him. He knew that his parents will never approve of his love, especially since that relationship is frowned upon by society. Not that he won't fight for him, it's just that he knew his parents too well, they will do anything to get what they want and that includes blackmailing him. He doesn't like the idea of being blackmailed especially when it comes to anything about Fuji. So he decided to run away hoping that he'll soon find another life in London, a life without him.

Tezuka tried to ignore the tug at his heart when Fuji knelt down before him crying, begging for him not to leave him. Fuji never lets his guard down when it comes to his emotions. Usually he hides his real self within his mask. Tezuka was glad that he was able to break through his barrier and reveal his true emotions but it hurts him at the same time knowing that extreme pain's the reason, and it was him who caused him that pain.

Tezuka went down to him face-to-face not knowing what else to do. Suddenly azure eyes pierced through his hazel ones.

"I love you Tezuka , don't you love me too?"

"No, I don't." Tezuka said sharply deciding that it was easier this way, that it will be easier for Fuji to find someone when he doesn't know his feelings for him, and that it will be easier for the both of them to move on. It hurts him to lie especially to the one he loves. He just hopes that what he said had come out right and not a hint of hesitation could be seen on his face, he mastered the features of being an ice block after all, right?

"LIAR!" Fuji shouted then ran away, disappearing from Tezuka's sight. Tezuka was surprised from Fuji's outburst, he thought that he hid his true emotions very well but he was wrong after all. Maybe Fuji saw it in his eyes? He didn't know. Suddenly unnoticed tears came running down from Tezuka's eyes. He wanted to run after Fuji but stopped himself from it because he might not let go of him, defeating the very purpose of his departure.

"I love you Fuji, I really do, I love you so much that I'm willing to sacrifice my feelings for you. I love you" Tezuka said to no one in particular. "Goodbye" Tezuka whispered while walking to the plane, tears falling to the ground.

…oOo…

Fuji looked through his reflection on the mirror. His usually cheerful and sometimes sadistic aura was now replaced with ones that depict sadness and despair. A pair of azure eyes was now staring back at him, puffy and red from all the crying.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Fuji asked his reflection sounding frustrated and crazy.

'Did you really think that he will love you back? Have you fallen too far for him to even think that he cares for you? You're so stupid!' Fuji thought to himself bitterly. 'No you shouldn't be like this you should go out there and wish him good luck. Maybe something's waiting for him there, something better. You should be happy for him.' Fuji convinced himself while trying to wash his face and preparing to put up his smiling mask as if there was nothing wrong.

…oOo…

"Tezuka" Fuji now cheerfully called as if he was back to normal. It's a wonder how he can change and hide his feelings quickly. Tezuka stopped from walking but never looked back. It hurts him that Fuji was once again hiding his feelings and he knew more than anyone else what it feels like.

Fuji walked closer to the back of Tezuka and started talking. "I'm sorry for my outburst a while ago, it's not like me to go berserk like that. It's just that I'm surprised. I should have respected your decision and be happy for you." Fuji now turned serious instead of the cheerful one just a while back.

A moment of silence passed and Fuji decided that this may be his first and last chance so he wrapped his arms around Tezuka from the back. He doesn't want to see Tezuka's face when he did this, afraid of what Tezuka's facial expressions will depict. Tezuka was grateful that he didn't have to look at Fuji because he might just lose his cool and claim him right then and there.

"I'm sorry Tezuka. Just…just please let me hold you like this." Fuji said as he felt Tezuka stiffen from the unfamiliar embrace. "Tezuka, I want you to be happy, I just want to say that I love you before you leave because I might never get have the chance to say it to you again." Fuji said tightening his hold to Tezuka.

"Tezuka, I love you.." Fuji said as he slowly let go of Tezuka. "Goodbye."

Tezuka dared not to look back to Fuji. Tezuka started to walk away, away from home, away from family, away from memories ad away from Fuji. Fuji felt like his heart was breaking piece by piece as he watch Tezuka's figure disappearing slowly. Fuji wanted to stop him once again but no he won't hold him back anymore, he would make him happy even if it cost him his own happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

On the night Tezuka left, Fuji decided to talk to someone. He needed someone to bend his emotions with or else he'll explode. He's so tired of pretending that everything's okay when in fact he's enduring a strong pain inside his chest. He chose to call Kikumaru but later decided that he'd just call Saeki, his childhood friend. Not that he didn't like to talk to his best friend, it's just that Eiji has the tendency to be loud and that's not what he needed after the rough night he'd been through. He needed someone who'd just listen to him and just... be there.

Since the night that Fuji called, Saeki decided to move to Tokyo from Chiba. He had known Fuji since they were kids and he really, truly cared for him. He had always admired they way Fuji is when someone had hurt his family or friends. Somehow he wanted to make Fuji feel that way, the way he'd been to his family and friends. He wanted to make Fuji feel that he's not the only one who's supposed to care and protect, that someone deeply cares for him.

"Kojirou" Fuji said while approaching Saeki who just got off the plane.

"Fuji, how are you?" Saeki asked a Fuji who looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep lately.

"Saa…you must be tired from the flight. Let's continue our talk in our house so you can take a rest. It's not far from here." Fuji suggested while picking up his guest's belongings.

"Aah" Saeki agreed

…oOo…

"So, how are things back in Chiba?" Fuji asked starting a conversation between the two of them.

"Ah, same old, same old" Saeki replied sounding a bit tired.

A short silence passed between them.

"Thank you." Fuji whispered softly.

"Hm? What for?" Saeki stopped drinking from his cup and asked him confused

"I mean thank you for listening to me the other night. I sound so pathetic crying and sobbing. It was embarrassing really." Fuji said while trying to hide the blush coming up his face

"Saa… you know it is okay to cry, Fuji." Saeki said assuringly

"Aahh" Fuji replied. "And thank you for coming here."

"It's okay; I've been meaning to come here anyway. Since my parents died, I decided to come here so I saved some money. I think my savings are okay now so I moved here. Besides, I'd rather comfort you here than be there alone and bored, it's not everyday that you can see a sadistic tensai crying after all." Saeki said teasing Fuji a bit. Fuji chuckled a little about that last part.

"Thank you." Fuji said once again softly. This time a curt nod came as a reply.

"Sleep here tonight then I'll accompany you to your apartment tomorrow morning" Fuji said and went to prepare the guest room.

'_I know he means a lot to you Syusuke. That Tezuka was a fool to let you go. I hope you'll soon find someone, someone who'll take care of you.'_ Saeki thought_. 'Just open your eyes Syusuke. Maybe he's just here, waiting for you'_ Saeki sighed as he took his last sip at his coffee


	3. Chapter 3

Tezuka sighed as he tried to solve the problem that he had tried to solve for the last few minutes. It's not like him to take time in solving such an easy item. Usually it'll just take him a minute or so but something was bothering him. What it is? He doesn't know for sure, but he has to find out what it is if he wants to take a good sleep tonight. He thought about it for a while and did what his instincts told him to, get the phone.

Tezuka heard the phone ring twice before he heard a voice. "Hello?" the voice from the other line said.

"Oishi it's me" Tezuka replied.

"Tezuka? This is a surprise. You've never called since you left. How have you been? Are you taking care of yourself? We miss you a lot." Oishi said obviously missing his best friend.

"We?" Tezuka asked

"Aah. Everyone said they missed you a lot. They even said they want you back, well everyone except Fuji that is." Oishi said.

"Aah" Tezuka replied sounding a bit disappointed. "How's he?"

Oishi noted the sound of his best friend's voice. Obviously he knew about Tezuka's real feelings and intentions; he was his best friend after all. And being the loyal friend he is, he kept it a secret simply because that was what Tezuka wanted him to do but if he ever had a chance he'll definitely do anything to make his friends happy.

"Well he was a bit off, and unusually silent, that was until Saeki-san came two weeks after you left. Somehow he was able to bring Fuji back to himself again." Oishi replied.

"Saeki-san?" Tezuka asked

"Aah. Saeki Kojirou, Fuji's childhood friend, fukubuchou of Rokkaku, remember?" Oishi said.

"Aah" Tezuka said sounding disappointed for the second time. It wasn't like him to sound so emotional but he decided it was okay since it was his best friend whom he was talking to after all. He had seen him this way before, so why bother hiding his feelings to him? It's been tiring to always hide your feelings anyway.

As if knowing what Tezuka's thinking, Oishi said, "You know, it may not be too late. You can still tell him what you feel, he'll accept you."

"You know why I did this right? I'm glad though that someone's helping him pull through" Tezuka said "Um. Oishi I need to go. Ja" Tezuka said not wanting to continue this conversation anymore.

Tezuka sighed. He couldn't help but feel jealous at Saeki. But this is what he wants right? For Fuji to find someone? Had he really done the right thing? What if he decided to take the risk and fight for him? What if he was brave enough to fight for him? ...to fight _with_ him?

What's done is done and the decision has been made. No room for regrets now. He chose to protect Fuji and he won't let his efforts go to waste just because he felt something he tried to forget and everything that has to do with it. He vowed to make himself numb with emotions when it comes to matters that involve romance. He can endure this kind of pain right? Just like the way he endured his injury for years? He hoped so.

Tezuka returned to his Math problem only to find that he had made himself more unfocused than before so he decided to solve the problem tomorrow morning before school. Tezuka then went to his bed as he felt fatigue take over his body.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been six months since Tezuka left and Fuji has never heard of him since. He tried asking their friends hoping they've at least heard from him. He also tried asking Oishi if he knows something but of course, Oishi didn't say anything. Fuji tried every thing, he even went to the Tezukas' house to ask for his contacts but they refused to give the wanted information. He then decided that maybe this is what they're meant to be so he just let it be, but he still haven't lost hope that Tezuka might change his mind and come back.

…oOo…

"Nya! Fujiko come on! Oishi and Saeki are waiting for us." An overly hyper Kikumaru called over Fuji.

"Hai" Fuji replied accompanied by his usual smile.

…oOo…

"Hoi! We're here!" Kikumaru said as they arrived the nearby street courts.

"Saa… let's play." Fuji said as he noticed Oishi and Saeki already dressed upfor their little game.

"Let's play doubles Nya! I'll play with Oishi." Kikumaru said energetically as he playfully pounced on Oishi.

"Aa..ah.." Oishi replied nervously a little surprised from the sudden action.

"But who'll be our referee?" Saeki asked.

Fuji looked around for a moment before saying, "I'll be back"

…oOo…

"Konichiwa Ann-chan." Fuji greeted as he approached Tachibana's little sister.

"Ahh..Fuji-kun!" Ann said as she saw Fuji approaching her.

"Ano..um..can you be our referee for our match? We kinda forgot to bring another person to be our referee." Fuji asked using his irresistible charm.

"Sure…I don't mind." Ann replied as she walked with Fuji leaving Kamio and Ibu who were still playing.

…oOo…

"What's taking Fuji so long Nya?" Kikumaru asked.

"Oh...here he is with…" Saeki said while trying to recall if he knew the girl beside Fuji.

"Ah…Ann-chan." Oishi said as he greeted Ann.

"Saa..let's start." Fuji said while going to the court with Saeki following behind him.

"Game and match. Kikumaru-Oishi pair to serve." Ann shouted signaling the start of the game.

The game lasted longer than expected. Saeki and Fuji barely won scoring 7-6.

"You're so good Nya!" Kikumaru said, panting while shaking Fuji's hand in the middle of the court.

"We just got lucky." Fuji managed to say, fatigue evident in his voice.

They were about to go back to their bench to freshen up and change when they heard a loud 'thump' from the floor.

"Fuji!"

"Fujiko!"

"Fuji-kun!"

Saeki went beside Fuji and carried and laid him on a bench, when Fuji still didn't wake up after 10 minutes of fanning him, they decided to bring the almost lifeless tensai to a nearby clinic.


	5. Chapter 5

"How's he?" Saeki asked as a doctor came out of the room.

"He's okay now. He just passed out due to lack of sleep, fatigue and stress. We gave him some medicine so he can get some rest. He should be able to wake up after an hour. You can take him home first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"Thank God." Oishi sighed as he heard the news.

"Nya! I thought Fuji has some illness or something! Good thing it's just fatigue!" Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Well I need to go." Oishi said. "It's getting a little dark now. Kaa-san might get worried."

"I'll go too!" Kikumaru said as he walked towards Oishi. "Won't you come with us Saeki?

"Iie…I'll spend the night here with Fuji." Saeki replied as he waved his friends goodbye.

Saeki went to Fuji's room and sat on the couch looking at the sleeping Fuji. Saeki sighed as he remembered what happened last night.

…oOo…

"_Hello?" Fuji asked while trying to make his voice as normal as possible._

"_Fuji? Have you been crying?" Saeki asked noting the soft hiccups and the change in the voice of Fuji._

'_Iie." Fuji lied still trying to steady his voice. Saeki heard something being put inside a cabinet before saying, "Okay. I just called to ask if you want to play tennis tomorrow." Saeki said now sounding worried._

"_H-Hai." Fuji replied after a short silence._

"_Ja." Saeki said before he hung up._

'_I hope he's okay and I'm just imagining things.' Saeki thought before going back to bed._

…oOo…

Saeki was cut of his thoughts when Fuji started to move. He was calling someone, someone that sounded like…

"Tezuka…" Fuji murmured in his sleep before he went back to his peaceful slumber.

Saeki felt his heart being torn into pieces. He frowned and sighed again before he decided to take a coffee in the lounge. He might not be able to take it next time if Fuji called for Tezuka again. He can't, even if he tried.


	6. Chapter 6

…oOo…

"_I'm sorry Maki, I tried to love you but I really can't…" Saeki said to a dark-haired, amethyst-eyed girl, frankly yet sincerely._

"_It's that Fuji guy isn't it?" Maki asked while trying to hold back her tears but failing miserably. When Saeki didn't answer she said, "You're both guys! It won't work out!"_

_Saeki looked at her and said "Even if I'm a guy, it doesn't mean that I can't love him anymore, it just so happens that we're both born as boys."_

"_Even so, it's still not gonna work out between you." she started "He loves that Tezuka guy! That's why he called you right? Because he loves that Tezuka damn too much that he can't keep his emotions. Doesn't it even occur to you that he may not forget about him at all? Doesn't it even hurt you to know that?" _

"_It does." was his curt reply_

"_Then why the hell do you still want to leave?" she exclaimed._

"_Because…I love him." Saeki replied softly._

"_Geez! You love him alright! You know he's never gonna love you back! Are you satisfied with that?" Maki said._

"_I'm willing to wait." Saeki replied._

"_And what will you do if you can't wait anymore huh? Just say you love him and hope he would accept you?" Maki said sarcastically._

"_I don't know." Saeki replied, uncertainty in his voice._

"_What did that bitch do for you to love him anyway?" Maki said finally losing her cool. _

"_Why do you have to leave when you can stay here and have me?" Maki moved closer to him and whispered to Saeki's ear seductively._

_Saeki shuddered, obviously disgusted. "Don't you get it? I'm gay! And I don't care what other people say!" Saeki said as he moved himself away from Maki making her lose her balance and fell down. _

_Saeki then approached the door before turning back and said, "Goodbye Maki, and don't you ever, ever call Fuji a bitch again. The only bitch I know is you!" _

…oOo…

Saeki sighed as he as he remembered the night before he left. Of course he knew Fuji loved someone else and he might never love him back. 'Then why the hell am I here?' Saeki thought to himself finally thinking over what Maki said. Yes he knew the possibility of him with Fuji is too low but he constantly hoped that Fuji will finally see him, not just as a friend but as a lover.

"Waiter, can I have another cup of coffee please?"

…oOo…

Fuji tried to adjust his eyes from the light as he woke up. He searched his surroundings only to find out that he's in a hospital room. He was wondering what he was doing here until the door opened.

"Aah…Syusuke how are you?" Saeki asked once he saw Fuji now awake.

"I'm feeling okay now…I passed out didn't I?" Fuji asked.

"Aah…i already called Yumiko-san. She'll pick us up tomorrow morning." Saeki replied.

"Ano…why am I here? I mean I just passed out didn't I? Can't we just go home now? Fuji asked. Saeki moved and got something from Fuji's bag.

"Here, you dropped it a while ago." Saeki said to Fuji while handing him his wrist watch.

"Aah…arigato…demo what will I do with this?" Fuji asked.

"What else would you do with a watch?" Saeki asked instead.

Fuji looked at the time then asked, "I slept that long?"

"Hai…the doctor gave you a medicine, he said you lacked sleep." Saeki explained.

Saeki took a stool and went beside Fuji's bed. "Tell me…Syusuke, Why are you crying last night?" Saeki asked.

Fuji's eyes slowly showed sadness, his eyes starting to mist. Saeki saw this so he immediately said, "It's okay if you don't want to tell. I'm sorry to ask a personal question." He started to stand up and head to the couch until Fuji grabbed his hand, telling him to stay.

"Thank you…so much." Fuji's voice was barely audible but Saeki heard it nevertheless. Saeki just stayed silent and let Fuji continue. "I mean, this past few months, I know I've been a burden to you…" Fuji's voice was now croaking. "I…promise…this is the last time I'll cry…promise."

"Sssh now Syusuke…Don't you know you look horrible when you cry?" Saeki teased trying to lighten the atmosphere. Fuji smiled a little amidst his tears.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" Fuji asked.

'Because I love you…' Saeki just smiled. "Sleep now little one, tomorrow's gonna be a bright new day." Saeki said in a father-like way, teasing Fuji.

"Yes daddy…" Fuji replied childishly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nya, Oishi what do you think happened to Fujiko?" Kikumaru asked Oishi who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"What? What do you mean, what happened to him? He's alright now, right? He just fainted, right?" Oishi suddenly panicked being the former mother hen of Seigaku. Kikumaru laughed as he saw this before patting Oishi on the shoulder saying that he got it all wrong, making Oishi blush.

"I mean, what do you think happened, making him cry last night?" Kikumaru rephrased his question once he saw Oishi calm own.

"Now that you mentioned it…hmm…I wonder…" Oishi trailed. "Aah!! I forgot! It's Tezuka's birthday yesterday! I have to greet him! I completely forgot!" Oishi once again panicked.

"Oishi, don't panic. I'm sure he would understand, us being busy from studies and all." Kikumaru calmly said to Oishi before realizing it's _Tezuka's_ birthday they were talking about. "Oh no! I also forgot! I have to greet him too or else he'll make me run laps!" Kikumaru suddenly panicked jumping up and down on the couch before realizing, "Oh wait, he can't make me run laps anymore, we're in college now." Kikumaru said as the both of them laughed at their silly antics.

"It must be that hard for Fujiko, ne?" Kikumaru said after a brief moment of silence, leaning back at the couch, eyes staring on the ceiling.

"Aah…" Oishi said in reply.

"They've been so close, almost as if they're best friends, ever since Tezuka's birthday in our 2nd year of junior high…" Kikumaru trailed. "I wonder what happened that day." Kikumaru asked silently.

Silence.

"Ne, Oishi promise me you won't leave me okay?" Kikumaru said looking straight into Oishi's eyes sincerely. Oishi gulped. 'Does this mean he likes me that way too?' Oishi thought blushing. "I mean I'm not as strong as Fujiko, I may not take it that well knowing that my _best friend _left me, even if there is a good reason." Kikunaru continued. Oishi was relieved yet disappointed to know that Kikumaru considered him as a best friend. Relieved because he knew that they were in that stage of friendship and of trust, disappointed because they were _just_…best friends.

Oishi looked straight into Kikumaru's eyes as if searching for something, searching if they were really _just friends. _Oishi sighed as he saw nothing. 'So we were really just friends huh Oishi thought sadly. Oishi looked away staring into nothing in particular and said, "I would leave if I could but…" Oishi looked into Kikumaru's eyes once again before continuing. "I don't think I can leave…without you." Oishi said truthfully.

Kikumaru was happy, happy enough that his eyes were now moist with tears. "A-arigatou, Oishi." Kikumaru said as he hugged Oishi. Oishi blushed, taken aback from the action. As if realizing what he just did, Kikumaru blushed and moved away from Oishi.

"Aah sorry for being too emotional…" Kikumaru apologized as he moved further away from Oishi looking away from him. 'Baka, What did you do that for? He's your best friend for God's sake! What if he noticed that you like him more than that?!...but it feels so nice hugging him…the warmth…Stop it, Eiji!' Kikumaru argued and scolded himself.

"Well sorry for interrupting you Oishi, I must be going now." Kikumaru said as he stopped as he was about to leave the Oishi residence, not wanting to embarrass himself further anymore. "Wait." Oishi said as he stopped Kikumaru. "You can spend the night here, it's too dark and dangerous outside. I'll call your mom to inform her." Oishi said as he quickly went to the phone leaving no room for complaints and arguments. Kikumaru just smiled feeling grateful to him.

"Aah! Oishi I need to use your computer!" Kikumaru rushed to Oishi as he remembered Tezuka's birthday. "I need to send Tezuka an e-mail!"

"Aah me too! Oh wait, I can just call him later." Oishi said as he laughed nervously.


	8. Chapter 8

Tezuka was surfing the net when an alert popped into his screen indicating that he got an e-mail. He opened his mailbox only to find his inbox overflowing with birthday messages and greetings. He scrolled down the screen looking through the names of the senders; he was looking for a certain name hoping to find an e-mail from him. Tezuka sighed. Of course he won't get one from him; he was the one who left him after all.

…oOo…

_It was Tezuka's 14__th__ birthday today yet he seemed like it was just an ordinary day. There were greetings and gifts here and there from various fan clubs but he just shrugged it off politely as if uninterested. Fuji noticed this of course, being Tezuka's friend, so he tried to talk to him._

"_Saa…nice day isn't it?" Fuji asked Tezuka while approaching him on the rooftop. Tezuka was surprised; he was thinking a lot lately that he often found himself unfocused._

"_Aah…" was the only reply._

"_So what's bothering you?" Fuji asked after an awkward silence, sensing Tezuka's reverie._

"_Huh?" was the only thing he managed to say, obviously occupied with something else._

"_Wow that was un-Tezuka like." Fuji said amused._

"_Hn."_

"_So what's bothering you?" Fuji asked. Tezuka didn't reply nor even move so Fuji just kept silent. Moments later a strong gust of wind passed through them revealing Tezuka's glassy eyes that were previously covered by his hair. Fuji saw and started to look into Tezuka' eyes. Tezuka took note of the concern in Fuji's eyes and thought that maybe, just maybe he can finally trust someone._

"_My father beat me again…" Tezuka started to share his problems with Fuji, finally realizing that he can't hold such emotions alone anymore._

"_Again?" Fuji asked confused._

"_Aah…he always hit me especially when he's in a very bad mood. He always says that I shouldn't waste my time with tennis, that it will just give me problems. He said I should focus myself on my studies more…"_

"_But you're one of the top students here, what more could he ask more?" Fuji said surprised that Tezuka has a problem like that._

"_Probabaly a lot more, but I don't care I'm used to that pressure anyway, he even wants me to study abroad. I mean I tried to stop playing, my mind keeps on telling me to stop and just follow him and study but my heart won't agree with me. My heart belongs on the court, I belong here. So when I said that to him he just started to hit me and things got worse when we lost the family business. That's when he started to get drunk and hit me everyday. I got used to it anyway so it doesn't matter to me that much anymore but…" Tezuka trailed being for the first time. "Just when I thought that maybe, maybe just this once he would stop since it's my birthday, but he didn't , he even said that I don't deserve to celebrate my birthday, so when I heard people greeting me a while ago…I don't know I just…" Tezuka continued tears now threatening to fall from his eyes. "All I wanted was for him to just greet me, is that too much to ask?" Tezuka added softly. Fuji patted him softly on his right shoulder knowing that if did that to his left it would hurt._

"_Saa…now that I think about it, I haven't even greeted you…gomenasai…" Fuji said. "Ne, I'll treat you to make up for it." Fuji offered trying to cheer Tezuka up._

"_No, it's okay thank you." Tezuka refused politely._

"_Ne, I won't take no for an answer." Fuji insisted cheerfully._

"_Thank you." Tezuka said sincerely._

"_Fuji." Tezuka called as they were walking out of the school._

"_Hn?"_

"_Promise me you won't tell anyone about my problems okay?" Tezuka said._

"_Why? Are you insecure?"_

"_Maybe, but I'm more of afraid than insecure"_

"_Why?" Fuji asked confused._

"_Do you promise?" Tezuka asked instead of answering Fuji._

"_Okay…okay…but do promise me something Tezuka…" Tezuka was now looking at him curiously. "Promise me that you won't show your emotional side to others than me okay?" Fuji smiled playfully. "I want to be the only one to see the other side of the Tezuka Kunimitsu, it makes me feel…special." Tezuka was now stunned, he never thought of it that way. "And don't worry if you dad won't greet you a happy birthday every year cause I promise that I will, even if you don't want me to, because you're special to me…"_

"_Thank you." Tezuka said as he smiled for just a second but long enough for Fuji to see._

…oOo…

Tezuka sighed as he remembered that promise. He thought that it won't matter to him that much but now it did.

"You've got mail." The alert signaled. Tezuka clicked on the message and read.

TO: Tezuka Kunimitsu

FROM: Kikumaru Eiji

SUBJECT: Happy birthday, buchou

Nya, buchou, I'm so sorry for the late greeting. It's just that we're busy and all. Sorry! Happy birthday once again! We miss you so much! Though I think Fujiko misses you more. OoOps…gotta go!

Eiji

P.S. I got your e-mail from Oishi I know you don't want us to know your contacts but don't get mad at him, I insisted, nya!

Tezuka found himself smiling. He missed that big ball of energy from Kikumaru. He missed everyone. He missed Fuji. Didn't Eiji just say that he missed him too? Wait, that _shouldn't_ matter anymore right?

Tezuka then clicked on the compose button and replied.

TO: Kikumaru Eiji

FROM: Tezuka Kunimitsu

SUBJECT: Re: Happy birthday, buchou

Thank you and don't be sorry, it's still my birthday here in London. Effects of International Date Line I suppose. As a matter of fact I'm just waiting for my friends here. I don't know how they got me to celebrate my birthday anyway. It's not like I want parties or these sorts of things. Oh well I think I need this break too. Say hello to Oishi for me. Ja

Tezuka

P.S. I'm not your captain anymore, unless you want laps?

This e-mail was a bit longer than any of his other e-mails but it's okay, they haven't been in contact for months now after all. Tezuka looked at his watch, they shoul be here by now.

"Kunimitsu, let's go the rest are waiting for the man of the hour!" His friend, Bob called over him.

"Coming!" Tezuka replied as turned off his computer.


	9. Chapter 9

The bar Tezuka was dragged into was packed and loud music filled the warm air. The club was so un-Tezuka like but who cares? It's his birthday and he needed a break anyway.

"Happy birthday Kunimitsu!" his college friends greeted him once he approached the already seated people.

"Thank you." Tezuka replied as he took a seat beside Tom, his Physics classmate.

"So, how was your day, birthday boy?" Shiela, his Biology partner asked cheerfully.

"Fine. Nothing grand." Tezuka replied void of emotions.

"Saa…you're no fun!" Shiela childlishly teased Tezuka, sounding like Kikumaru. Shiela shifted her attention to Bob who immediately stood up and went to the dance floor with her.

"Kunimitsu, you should start dancing too. Research says that dancing is a good exercise and 73 effective of relieving stress." Gary, the Chemistry class president, said as a matter-of-factly making Tezuka remember his own data analysist friend Inui. Tezuka just nodded in acknowledgement but disregarded the suggestion since he's really not the dancing-type person.

"You started it!" Tezuka turned to his side only to see Cherry and Terry starting another fight again. They were identical twins and a year younger than him. The only reason they hang out with the group is because their brother is Bob, but every time Tezuka sees them they always seem to have a separate world from the rest. It's amusing to see two people, identical to each other fight their lungs out. Funny, they reminded him of…

"Aah! Sorry I'm late! Happy birthday Kunimitsu!" Cassey greeted Tezuka as he took a seat beside Gary.

"Ne, Gary how's your drink coming?" Cassey asked Gary who was busy surveying the place.

"Aah, it's already done. Want to try?" Gary asked, holding up a bottle. Cherry stopped bickering with Terry for a while and glanced at the drink.

"What's that?!" Cherry shouted as she saw strange bubbles coming from the liquid.

"Have you been experimenting with chemicals again? What is it this time?" Terry inquired.

"Hey Cassey if I were you I won't drink that! You might lose your arm or something!" Cherry advised Cassey knowing the possible effects of Gary's drinks.

"Saa…it's okay." Cassey said as she took the bottle from Gary. Cassey sipped from the bottle and her body made no response or whatsoever.

"Oi, Cassey? Cassey?" Cherry called Cassey who was still frozen at her spot. As if hearing her, Cassey snapped out of her trance and looked dreamily at her.

"Oh, Cherry you look so good tonight! Let's have a dance." Cherry said dreamily to Cherry who was now wearing a horrified look and was starting to leave the table. Cassey, still entranced on the spell-like situation followed her and started saying sickeningly sweet things to her.

"What was that?" Terry asked Gary, horrified from the scene.

"Love potion version 2.8. Makes the drinker infatuated to the owner of the first voice he/she hears. Wears out after 6 hours, I'm still working to prolong it though." Gary said his eyeglasses glinting sadistically. "Want to try?" he looked around but to his dismay all seats were vacated except for one.

"Want to try it?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Just a sip?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll just convince the others. Sheesh. You're too hard to persuade." Gary said after receiving _the glare_ from Tezuka. Now he knew that it's really impossible to argue with a Tezuka. Tezuka felt a small smile creep up his face as he watched the scene. Now where had he seen this scene before? Tezuka looked around. What was he supposed to do now? They all left making the table empty except for him, the food and a bottle of red wine…_red wine._

…oOo…

"_Table for two. Sir?" a waiter in black tuxedo asked the two teenagers on the door._

"_Yes please." Fuji replied as they were lead to a table on the corner._

"_Ah…great were on the corner." Fuji said as they sat down against each other. Tezuka looked aroud the restaurant. It was grand, several chandeliers were on the ceiling, the surroundings were so elegant and luxurious. 'A fortune must have been spent to build this place.' Tezuka thought to himself._

"_Ne, Fuji don't you think it's too expensive to eat here?" Tezuka asked._

"_Hmm…I won't be the one paying anyway, so it's okay." Fuji said smiling sadistically._

"_I thought that this was your treat? I don't have any money with me." Fuji chuckled. "Saa…I was just kidding…don't worry Yumiko-san is the manager here so we'll be fine." Fuji said._

"_May I take your orders, Sir?" a waiter asked handing them the menu._

"_I'll take this one." Fuji said pointing to the menu. "How about you Tezuka?"_

"_Umm…I'll have one of these please." Tezuka turned to the waiter and handed him the menu._

"_Is that all sir?" the waiter asked._

"_Oh and two glasses of red wine please." Fuji said._

"_Okay sir" the waiter said before going away._

"_Aren't we allowed to drink?" Tezuka asked Fuji._

"_Don't worry it's just one glass it won't get you drunk." Fuji said. "Why? Is this your first time?"_

"_Aah" Tezuka replied._

"_Me too!" Fuji said smiling, if that's even possible._

"_Then how'd you know it won't get you drunk?" Tezuka asked._

"_Because I know." Fuji said simply "Saa…you should drink red wine when it's you birthday okay?"_

"_Why?"_

"_So that you'll remember the first time you drank it. At least I know you won't forget me treating you to very expensive restaurant on your birthday. It took me months to save that money, you know." Fuji said teasingly making Tezuka smile a little._

_Click._

"_What was that?" Tezuka asked as a small light flashed before his eyes._

"_For blackmail" Fuji said sadistically. Tezuka glared at him. "…or not…"_

…oOo…

Tezuka drank the glass of wine in one intake. Why was everything kept reminding him of Fuji? Tezuka drank again as if it was the only thing he could do at the moment.

"Fancy seeing you here, Tezuka…"


	10. Chapter 10

"Atobe." Tezuka said surprised to see him here.

"Yes. Ore-sama has graced you with his presence be thankful." Atobe said being his egoistic usual self while taking a seat before Tezuka.

"What are you doing here?" Tezuka asked.

"Well…Ore-sama was bored so he traveled to another country, so here I am….how about you? What are you doing here? I thought a goody-goody like you would never be seen in this kind of place." Atobe said.

"It's my birthday today, thank you very much." Tezuka replied sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry, happy birthday then." Atobe said. "But why are you alone?"

"I'm not alone." Tezuka said gesturing to his friends who were still avoiding Gary's love potion.

"What was that?" Atobe asked amused.

"Don't even ask." Tezuka replied. "You, are you alone?"

"Me? Ore-sama never goes out of the house alone. Ore-sama is with his oh so precious boyfriend who have gone sleeping somewhere without telling me." Atobe said still pissed that he can't find Jiroh.

Tezuka drank and drank until he unconsciously finished the whole bottle.

"Why are you drowning yourself with alcohol?" Atobe asked obviously amused at the rare sight.

"Huh? I'm not drunk okay." Tezuka said groggily.

"Yes you are. Ore-sama demands to know why _the _Tezuka Kunimitsu is drunk." Atobe stubbornly said.

"You want to know? Why huh? I'm heartbroken that's why!" Tezuka blurted half-mindedly.

"Aah…Ore-sama is highly amused. So who's the lucky person?" Atobe asked.

Tezuka's vision was now blurred even with his eyeglasses on. He's having a splitting vision and his head was pleading bloody mercy. Tezuka closed his eyes for a second to relieve the throbbing pain but after opening his eyes Atobe disappeared. Instead he was now replaced by…

"Fuji?" Tezuka asked confused but happy nevertheless. "You didn't break your promise, you came at my birthday." Fuji just stayed silent and continued looking at Tezuka. Tezuka was now teary-eyed and moved closer to Fuji. "I'm so sorry I let you go." Tezuka said while cupping Fuji's face. "I promise…I promise that I'll be strong now. I'll take whatever consequences if it means I could be with you." Their faces were now just inches apart. "Being away from you brought me too much realization." Tezuka said breathlessly as he was now looking into Fuji's eyes ready to kiss him.

"Ahem…Ore-sama does not wish to be compared to another person." Atobe said making Tezuka jump from his sea, quickly removing his hands from Atobe, embarrassed. 'Was that just a hallucination?' Tezuka asked himself.

"So it's Fuji-kun huh?" Atobe teased him. Tezuka didn't reply, instead he went to the bar counter to order more drinks. Atobe chuckled. "That Tezuka! Who knew he can be so romantic?"

"Kei-chan?" Jiroh asked as he sat beside Atobe.

"Aah…Jiroh I've been looking for you…" Atobe said. "Are you crying?" Atobe asked as he saw droplets of water hitting Jiroh's lap.

"Do…do you like Tezuka-san?" Atobe almost choked but he was too dignified to do such a thing. He looked at Jiroh instead. "What makes you say that?" he asked him.

"B-because awhile ago…I s-saw you almost k-kissing and I just walked away b-because…" Jiroh's voice was now trembling.

"Ssh..." Atobe said as he hugged Jiroh. Jiroh was silenced for a moment before he started again.

"But if you…"

"Jiroh."

"I mean…"

"Jiroh."

"If it will make you happy…"

"Jiroh"

"I…" Jiroh was cut off when Atobe kissed him full on the lips. Jiroh smiled at him. He knew what it meant; words aren't needed to be said.

"So you want sweets or something?" Atobe asked Jiroh while wiping away his tears.

"Really?" a now smiling Jiroh asked

"Really, come on let's go." Atobe said as he dragged Jiroh beside him.

…oOo…

"A shot of vodka please!" Tezuka called over to the bartender through the banging music.

"Are you sure man? I think you're drunk." The bartender said.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay, if you say so." The bartender said while giving him the drink. Tezuka drank the vodka, bottoms-up.

"Aah…" His vision was now fluctuating and everything seemed to be a blur when he started talking to himself.

"Where were you when I needed you Greg? I thought you said you won't leave me." Tezuka started talking to the wall obviously not knowing what he's doing. "Psh. That sadist, I remember the last time he tried to make me drink that terrible aozu! Bleh! That was awful, man! But I didn't know before I drank it. Gah! That smile of his is so deceiving! Do you want to try it too, Greg?"

"Who would've thought I'd fall in love with him anyway? He's just one pathetic jerk who doesn't take things seriously just because he's a so called genius. Bleh! But he's just so kind…and sweet and…stop it! You're supposed to be hating him here right?"

"Hey Kunimitsu…dude, you're drunk! Come on let's go home." Bob said trying to drag Tezuka with him but obviously failing.

"Oh hey Bob! Meet my new wall friend, Greg." Tezuka said pointing to the wall.

"Look you're drunk let's go home."

"But won't you even say hi to my friend?"

"Ah…we'll talk later…say goodbye to him for now."

…oOo…

Tezuka felt like his head was splitting into two. He looked around him. Wait, this wasn't his room, this wasn't his house either.

"Aah…You're finally awake!" Bob said as he entered his room.

"W-What happened?" Tezuka tried to sit when his head hurt making him hold his head.

"That must be one hell of a hang over man! Dude, you were wasted last night!" Bob said. "You sure you can't remember a thing?"

"Let me see…" Tezuka said as he tried to search is mind.

'E-mailing…'

'Being dragged to a bar…'

'Talking to friends…'

'Being forced to drink a love potion…'

'Talking to Atobe…'

'Drinking…'

'Talking to Fuji…(?)'

'Drinking…'

'Talking to a wall…(?!)'

"Hmm…this may sound weird but, did I talk to a wall?" Tezuka asked not believing himself.

"Dude, you did alright! You even named the wall man, what was it? Oh yeah I think his name was Greg. What happened to you man? Oh never mind I'm going out. Do whatever want just don't break anything okay?" Bob said as he went out the room.

'I talked to a wall?!" Tezuka thought still not believing what happened. 'Oh well I need to get back home.' Tezuka thought as he headed straight to the shower.

…oOo..

"You have 3 messages." The answering machine said as Tezuka presses the button.

"First message."

"Belated happy birthday Tezuka sorry I forgot to greet earlier. Ja." Oishi said

"Second message."

"Where have you been last night? We were just dancing and then you're gone. You could have at least said goodbye to us." Tom said.

"Third message."

"Tezuka, this is Atobe. You know ore-sama has been thinking that maybe I should help you with Fuji since you badly mistook ore-sama for him last night making my Jiroh upset. Ore-sama does not like his Jiroh to be sad so I'm doing this for him to stop getting jealous, or me; I wonder why Jiroh even idolized him. No offense man. Oh right I'm organizing a charity work in Chiba, Fuji's hometown. Fuji would be there of course so this is your chance to apologize, confess or whatsoever. RSVP. Ore-sama will take all the charges if ever you come. Accept this as ore-sama's birthday present to you."

Tezuka dialed the number as soon as he finished hearing the message.

"I'll be there."

'Finally I can say sorry to him…I hope I'm not too late.' Tezuka thought hopefully.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ne, Fuji where did Saeki go?" Kikumaru asked as he finished changing into his cat costume.

"I don't know." Fuji replied also finishing his outfit by putting on his wizard hat. "Saa...it's so nice of Atobe to arrange something like this, ne?"

"Hoi Hoi! We get to dress up weirdly and the proceeds will go to charity, nya!" Kikumaru agreed. "Hey it's our duty in the entrance now right?"

"Hai…Saa, let's go." Fuji said as the both of them went to the entrance booth.

…oOo…

Oishi was about to go to the event Kikumaru and Fuji pestered him to go when he saw a bleach-haired guy inside a bar. He thought he recognized the man so he went inside. The people were of course shocked to see a priest in a bar resulting to weird noises and comments. When Oishi saw this, his face heated up quickly.

"Ahh…sumimasen…" Oishi said as he slightly bowed his head. "It's not what you think…it's for a Halloween party."

A couple of Ah's and Ooh's there and everybody went back to their own business. Oishi then went to Saeki's table and sat down.

"Hey Saeki, Saeki?" Oishi asked as he tried to shake Saeki whose head was on the table.

"Ahh…O-Oishi. Would you like a d-drink?" Saeki asked while hiccupping.

"Why are you drunk? We're supposed to be in the charity event right now! And where is your costume?" Oishi asked.

"Chill man. Here, have a shot." Saeki said while handing him a glass. Oishi took it and placed it back on then table harshly.

"Look Saeki, I don't think Fuji will not be happy if he knew this. This is very important to him and you know that." Oishi scolded. Saeki calmed down a bit at the mention of Fuji's name. Saeki looked duller and emptier than before Oishi came.

"Ne, Oishi what if you secretly love someone and you know that that person will never love you back? Then you thought that you can just continue loving that person from afar, but you then realized that you can't even if you really tried?"

"Hmm…that was a hard situation to be in…" Oishi gulped slightly when an image of a smiling Kikumaru popped into his mind. He quickly shook his head, maybe the place was getting into him, he thought. "Well…I sill think though that you should at least let her know what your feelings even if you think she won't accept it. It's better to lose her, trying than lose her without ever trying at all." Saeki's eyes were still reflecting deep sadness so Oishi said, "Come on give it a shot, what have you got to lose anyway?"

"A very important relationship." Saeki said then looked away. Oishi really saw how depressed Saeki was even if he tried to cheer him up. Oishi sighed. _'I know what it's like to secretly love your best friend Saeki. Depressing isn't it?'_

…oOo…

"Welcoem to ore-sama's '_Scare for Care Pre-Halloween Celebration'_. All proceeds of this event will be turned over to charity here in Chiba for the reconstruction and restoration of the schools here. Please stay and enjoy ore-sama's generous offer!" Atobe said as he let go of the microphone and went down the stage.

"Nya, he really knows how to brag!" Kikumaru said to Fuji beside him.

"Now, now…still it's nice of him to do that." Fuji defended Atobe.

"Aah! Nya Oishi! What took you so long?" Kikumaru asked bouncing excitedly. Oishi blushed a bit. "Eiji, can you come with me for a second?" Oishi asked tensely. Eiji sensed this and it made him uneasy. "Uh…sure" Kikumaru said as he looked back to Fuji, asking for permission. Fuji sincerely smiled.

"Aah…Saeki, what took you so long? And why aren't you wearing you costume?" Fuji asked as a drunken Saeki went closer to him.

…oOo…

Tezuka never felt happier in months. He was back home, well not really because he's not in Tokyo but who cares? Fuji's here! Tezuka checked-in in one of Atobe's hotel and changed into a Zorro-like costume before he went to the pre-Halloween celebration. Tezuka was happy that he could see Fuji again. He pictured them together in a wonderful place, dating, holding hands and sooner or later facing his parents. That is, of course, if Fuji would forgive him.

He was already near the entrance when he saw something he didn't want to see, nor he's supposed see. He quickly turned around and looked for a nearby tree to cool his thoughts. _'I don't believe it, Fuji and Saeki…kissing?! I guess I'm to late after all…'_


	12. Chapter 12

'_Tezuka?'_

The mere thought of Tezuka made Fuji realize what he, or rather, they were doing. He quickly removed himself from Saeki's embrace and stood still before him.

"Look, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking straight." Fuji said softly as he tried to leave. Saeki roughly grabbed Fuji and started to kiss him again, this time, Fuji pushed Saeki away unlike what happened earlier.

"What are you doing?!" Fuji asked, offended.

"I…I'm sorry…" Saeki said guiltily but sorrow evident in his eyes. "It's just…never mind…I'm sorry this happened…I just lost my control…j-just…I'm sorry…"

"Look, I treasure our relationship so much and if you treasure this friendship as much as I do…It would be better if you just forget that feelings…" Fuji tried to say but can't help to feel sad for his friend. But what can he do? He loves someone else.

"I…understand, I'm sorry Fuji…" Saeki said, tears forming welling in the corner of his eyes as Fuji slowly left the celebration grounds.

…oOo…

"Oishi?" Kikumaru nervously asked sensing Oishi's awkward silence.

"Ano…eto…" Oishi tried to look for words to say but instead he was just able to murmur incoherent words. "Ah..eh…" Oishi was now blushing 20 shades of red.

"W-What?" Kikumaru asked trying to forget the tense aura between them.

"Ah..hehe…it's nothing, sorry to bother let's just go inside." Oishi smiled nervously.

"Aah…okay." Kikumaru said partly relieved, partly disappointed. _'For a while back there I thought he's gonna say he likes me too…silly me'_ Kikumaru thought.

"Alright Nya! Let's enjoy the party!" Kikumaru cheered, breaking the heavy atmosphere surrounding them as they went inside.

'_I guess I just can't lose my friendship with him. I'm such a coward._' Oishi thought bitterly, smiling sadly behind Kikumaru.

…oOo…

'_I thought I saw him earlier…'_ Fuji thought. _'Tezuka, where are you?'_

Fuji took a walk in the garden and saw a tree on the side. It was located in a dark place and it seems that there was a person underneath the tree. Fuji, tired from looking for Tezuka, decided that he would just rest for a while instead of going back inside the busy celebration. As he neared the tree, a strange feeling was overwhelming him and there beside the tree was Zorro. No wait, that's not Zorro, it's…someone else…

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked as a black masked man looked up to him, brown eyes sore. He looked like he was crying.

"I'm very sorry sir. I thought you were someone else…" Fuji said not recognizing Tezuka since the man wasn't wearing any glasses and Fuji has never seen Tezuka with puffy eyes before. Never. Not even once. Fuji was about to leave when the man spoke.

"Fuji." Fuji knew that voice. He remembered that voice so much that he suddenly became nervous yet excited at the same time. His heart started to palpitate wildly.

"Tezuka!" Fuji said excitedly as he went nearer to Tezuka. He badly needed to embrace him; Tezuka, however, quickly stood and turned away coldly making Fuji stop on his tracks.

"I'm just here to say sorry…that's all." Tezuka said unemotionally then walked away. Fuji was deeply hurt from Tezuka's actions. _'He could at least greet me_' Fuji thought irritably. He can't take it anymore. He let go of him once and he's not gonna make the same mistake ever again.

"Is that really the only thing that you want to say?" Fuji asked coldly, teal eyes now staring at the back of Tezuka. Tezuka stopped for a moment but continued walking seconds later.

"Why are you always like this?!" Fuji's tone was now furious as he grabbed Tezuka's wrist forcing him to look into Fuji's eyes. Still he refused to say anything. "See?! You're always like that! You always pretend that there's nothing between us! I love you and you know that, and I know you feel the same…I can feel it. So why are you acting like this?!" if Tezuka was surprised he didn't show it…that much. Still Fuji got no response and this made his already short fuse explode. "IS IT SO EASY FOR YOU TO HURT ME?!" Fuji shouted stressing every word into Tezuka, finally losing his sanity. Well at least half of it.

Something in that last comment from Fuji somewhat struck a nerve in Tezuka. He didn't know he had caused Fuji so much pain. And it's all because of his lack of courage. Damn pride. 'But why? He has Saeki now right?' Tezuka looked deeper into Fuji's eyes; he stared, and stared, and stared until he can't contain himself anymore. Tezuka took Fuji's face and kissed him. Fuji was surprised but he didn't mind, in fact he actually liked it, but before he could kiss back Tezuka pulled away.

"I'm sorry…really sorry." Tezuka said before turning back and walk away again. "You might wanna go back to your boyfriend now. He's probably looking for you."

"What?" Fuji asked confused. Fuji ran and went before Tezuka bringing him to a halt.

"Like what you said Fuji, I love you. I think I've always had. I was afraid to admit it to myself. But you're happy now, it's okay I'll be fine. Be happy Fuji." Tezuka said not daring to look at Fuji. Fuji laughed a little and smirked. "And what gave you the idea that I have a boyfriend?" Fuji asked amused.

"Huh?" Tezuka asked as he looked at Fuji. "But a while ago I saw you…kissing…"

"Aah…that was just my best friend. He said he wanted to practice kissing to impress the ladies. Unfortunately I'm the victim." Fuji lied as he laughed evilly. He didn't want to remember the real reason behind that kiss.

Tezuka didn't believe him so when Fuji saw this he added, "Saa…nothing's going on between us…you just have to trust me okay?" Tezuka smiled a little. He knew he can trust Fuji. He knew that Fuji won't dare lie to him, or so he thought. But he just had to trust him whether he liked it or not.

"So…you forgive me?" Tezuka asked.

"Uhhmm….no…" Fuji said sadistically. Tezuka's eyes went as wide as saucers, making a big 'What?' in it. "Just kidding!" Fuji said as he chastely kissed Tezuka on the lips. "Of course I forgive you; I'm the one who let you go after all." Tezuka smiled but said nothing.

"Oh what now? Aren't you going to ask me to be your boyfriend or do you want me to be the one to ask you?" Fuji smirked. Tezuka froze. "Oh well then, Tezuka Kunimitsu, would you be my boyfriend?" Fuji smirked as he saw Tezuka stunned. "Oh well, I know you do, right?" Fuji asked sexily as he passionately kissed Tezuka.

"Wow…" Tezuka breathed, finally finding his voice. Fuji laughed.

"Ne, Kunimitsu how were you able to see me without your glasses?" Fuji asked.

"…Only the heart can see what is essential and invisible to the naked eye…" Tezuka quote from some book, The Little Prince, to be exact.

"Getting all sappy now aren't we Tezuka?" Fuji teased.

"Oh yes you should treasure it while it lasts." Tezuka said smiling. Fuji put his arms around Tezuka's neck and looked up to him. "Seriously now Tezuka, how were you able to see me? Or see anything for that matter?"

"I wore contacts. Why are you too interested anyway?" Tezuka asked.

"Nothing. You just look hot and sexy without your glasses. Now let's remove your mask ne? this is just too troublesome…" Fuji said to Tezuka's ear seductively earning him a shudder and a faint moan. Fuji smirked again for almost the hundredth time. "Ne, Kunimitsu…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fuji purred seductively. Tezuka gulped shades of red spreading on his face.

"Hah! You blushed! I need to get this on film!" Fuji exclaimed as he ran back to the convention.

"That's not funny you know!" Tezuka called over Fuji.

Tezuka sighed as he felt a headache coming over him. He knew he'd be getting these situations more often with Fuji around. But who cares? They're together now and that was what mattered. And his parents' acceptance. Damn. 'But we'll get to that later, right now we'll take it slow and when the time comes we'll then confront the problem.' Tezuka thought.

He saw Fuji, his Fuji, coming and he smiled not just the little curve of the lips but a real, genuine smile, big enough to show his happiness.

Click.

...oOo...

**a/n:** wah! finally done! sequel? Please R/R :D and thanks for those who read my fic. :D

oh and yeah...i'm looking for an Asian online buddy for our Asian History project. please. please help me. :D send me a personal message if you're interested :D please...?

isc


End file.
